Black Chocobo Melekinope
by Mynt Cailen
Summary: Melekinope, struggling with his need to see the world, is finally given the chance. WIll he take it, or be a prisioner for life? And at what price? Chater 5 is UP!! R&R please!
1. Rude Awakenings

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you guys enjoy this...this'll be my first FF fanfic ever!!! And yes, comments are DEFINITELY most welcomed, and I hope I do get some....of ANY type!!!  
  
Winds blew acrossed the plains with hurricane speeds. Dry grasses, and those simply uprooted by the storm blew past them.  
  
Two chocobos in the storm.  
  
Melekinope, for that had been his name for the past 3 hours of his new life, shivered in the brisk winds, his legs still too new to stay standing in the storm. His mother, Perifilina, hunkered down, protecting the black chick from the chills.  
  
"WAAARK!" The young one complained, cold.  
  
Perifilina warked in sympathy, trying to nestle down on top of the chick, hopefully keeping him warm with her heavy-feathered chest.  
  
The storm around them continued to rage.  
  
Melekinope peered as much as he could at his surroundings, which wasn't much. Everything seemed dark, black, like his own feathers being rustled by the gales. It confused him slightly, his own mother's were different, a bright green that almost seemed to glow in the storm shadows around them.  
  
Born into the storms at night, she was the only thing he knew.  
  
Moments later, that reality suddenly shattered.  
  
Both birds could sense them coming, the scent of death overwhelming even in the rains.  
  
Perifilina suddenly became distressed. She could smell them, could sense their presence, but where were they? Trying to mask her own fear, she began to wark out warning to the approaching monsters.  
  
There was a growl as one announced its presence behind them.  
  
Whirling around, the mother wark out loud, snapping open her wings in a defensive posture. If it wasn't for the chick, she would have run. He was everything to her though, her deeply bred chocobo loyalties preventing her from abandoning him.  
  
The hidden beast suddenly growled, and Hell descended on the two chocobos.  
  
Perifilina collapsed to her left, nearly crushing Melekinope with her weight as something rammed her in the side. There was a horrible crunch as the wing on the fallen side snapped up, the smaller, finer bones shattering and punching their way through the thin wing membranes. She warked out with pain, but quickly leaped back up to her large clawed feet as rage suddenly built up inside of her.  
  
Melekinope forced himself to rise to his weak legs, struggling to get out of the way as his mother charged the still hidden attackers.  
  
The green avian dove into the shadows, whapping at something with her one good wing, her beak warking and pecking at the beast at the same time.  
  
From behind, there was a low cry as another one of the beasts leap onto her backside, ripping sounds audible in the ring of the wind.  
  
Blood sprayed around him as Melekinope tried to rush to his mother, hiding under her and yet somehow avoiding her claws as she stamped around on the mud slicked earth. The smell suddenly nauseated him, and he warked up at her with concern.  
  
Perifilina howled in pain as the jaws and claws of her attacker thrashed about on her back. Turning, she gave her frontal attacker a hard kick that sent it flying back into the darkness, screaming in pain. As far as she could, she stretched her neck back, trying to peck at the beast that suddenly began to rip into the soft flesh of her back, ripping out bloody chunks with wet, tearing sounds.  
  
Energy suddenly was sapped from her, and Perifilina collapsed to her knees, the creature finally rolling off of her back.  
  
Melekinope warked in sudden pain as his right wing snapped under his mother's body weight. The pain brought red splinters of light to his eyes, a rage suddenly building up inside of him that completely overwhelmed his senses. With a cry of anger, the newborn dove on top of his mother's attacker, the beak driving hard into the soft under flesh of the stomach. Bloody entrails followed, clinging to his beak as he pulled away fast in sudden shock of what he did.  
  
Perifilina stumbled to her feet, the wind quickly knocking her back down. With as much energy as she could summon, she climbed back up and began to stomp on the fallen attacker, her clawed feet driving deep inside it's body cavity. Within seconds, all that was left was a gory mess of meat and shattered bones, the blood already streaming away with the rain.  
  
And out of no where came the second attack.  
  
The first attacker, now recovered from her kick, dove at her neck, jaws open in desperate hunger.  
  
She heard it coming, and began to move to avoid it. Drained of energy though, she was too slow.  
  
Melekinope warked it horror as he heard the snap of her neck collapsing, the gush of his mother's main artery as it was suddenly severed, blood rushing from the puncture wound that sprayed him in the face.  
  
A slow gurgle rose from deep in her, a wark that he could barely understand.  
  
Run. Run, my son.  
  
Warmth burned down on him, bringing him slowly out of the deep sleep. It was all a dream, the storm, the darkness...  
  
Until he opened his eyes.  
  
Melekinope quietly warked in pain as bright light flooded into his eyes. Light, the first time he had ever seen it. Painful and wonderful at the same time. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust, and he began to climb to his feet, his wing hanging limply, the pain nothing more than a throb now.  
  
All around him was wet, green plains, shattered on one side by a tan shoreline that was slowly being lapped at by the pale waters of the seemingly endless ocean. The blue skies above him moved the almost too white, fluffy clouds by, the shadows creeping slowly acrossed the grasses as they slowly meandered before the sun.  
  
Besides the throbbing pain in his wing, Melekinope itched, his blood soaked feathers crusted against his soft skin.  
  
Instinct lead him to the shores as he looked around him, hoping to catch sight of his mother, well and close by. But she wasn't. He couldn't understand. Where was she?  
  
The waters were warm on top as cool undercurrents washed over his jet black feathers, slowly rinsing away the blood of his mother. The pinkish waters were quickly washed away, instantly replaced by the gentle, clean lapping.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to run through the waters, snapping at the small fish around his feet, but the soreness in his muscles and wing kept him from doing so.  
  
Slowly, he felt his mind getting foggy, true sleep trying to take over, his eyes closing out the serene scene...  
  
Something in his senses alerted him, and he leapt back just in time as a large pair of jaws suddenly snapped shut in the spot he had been standing in seconds earlier.  
  
Melekinope warked in fear as he dashed back onto the land, panting heavily from pain and fear. Catching a quick glance behind him, he saw the large, lizard-like fish slowly slide back into the waters now that it's prey had disappeared.  
  
"Geez, did you see that?" Something spoke in the distance. "That lil' feller nearly had his head taken off!"  
  
"Something's wrong with it though, Pa, look! It's wing is kinda hanging funny."  
  
"Yeah, and it looks too young to be out here all alone. Wonder where it's mommy is?"  
  
Melekinope tilted his head to the side, watching as the two new figures slowly stepped towards him.  
  
"I think that mess over there was his mommy." The taller figure said in a gruff voice, creeping closer to the chick. "Sad, and yet odd. I've never seen a plain's one give birth to a black choco. Very peculiar."  
  
The shorter figure, with a bouncing yellow ponytail, came right up to Melekinope, holding a handful of sweet smell greens out to him. "Here, c'mon, it's ok. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Careful, Aria. He's a bit traumatized. Dunno what the lil' bugger'll do."  
  
"Aww, see? He's just lonely!" Aria grinned as Melekinope's stomach suddenly growled, and he nearly dove at the greens that were being held out to him.  
  
The man came closer as Melekinope suddenly finished the greens in Aria's hand. He smelled heavily of something close to his mothers scent, although it was a bit off. "Here, lil' feller." The man handed out some more greens from a pouch at his side.  
  
Melekinope wark in thanks, snatching up a beakful of the greens.  
  
"Well, Aria. What should we do with him, hm?"  
  
"Oh, Pa, can I keep him?" Aria pleaded, turning to face the portly man.  
  
"I think that would be the best thing for the lil' guy at the time." Reaching down, the man began to pick up Melekinope. At first he tensed up, ready to run, but there was something different about these creatures. They wanted to help him. Chocobos, the man smelled of other chocobos too. That was a good sign, they weren't here to hurt him.  
  
His small stomach already filled, sleep began to come over Melekinope again. This time, he gave in, feeling safe in the strong arms of the big man.  
  
In his sudden dreams, he watched in silence as his mother stood over him, strong, his guard against the wind. 


	2. Stranger In A Strange Place

Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange World  
  
The sudden, fiery pain that roared through Melekinope's wing snapped him awake, squirming and warking in intense pain.  
  
"Hold `im down, Aria!" The Chocobo farmer roared over the noise, both hands gripping the wing tightly. "We don't need him breakin' anything else!"  
  
"I'm trying, Pa." She spoke quietly in-between cooing the bird.  
  
Melekinope slowed his struggling as he felt himself being restrained more tightly.  
  
With an audible sigh, the farmer finished resetting the bones with a constant firm, yet gentle grip. "Okay, go for it."  
  
Aria nodded, unstopping a small, blue vial she held in one hand with her teeth. "Easy there, lil' Choco, this Potion'll make you feel a lot better."  
  
Slowly, the contents of the vial were dumped onto Melekinope's wing. He stared at it in part fear, part curiosity. Then, he began to feel a slight tingle, slight itching feeling in his wing, and almost as fast as it had come, it left.  
  
"There, I think that did the trick." The farmer nodded with a huge grin. "Good as the second he was born."  
  
Aria released her hold of the black bird at the same time as the farmer. Suddenly free, Melekinope leapt from the table he had been pinned to, landing on the floor with both feet, both wings snapped open for balance. And it didn't hurt! In fact he felt... Terrific!  
  
With a rush of delighted warking, Melekinope began to dash around on the floor, both wings turned out and down, quickly turning before he ran into things. Aria began to giggle and compliment as the farmer sat down in a chair, also watching in delighted amusement.  
  
Mekekinope warked his own version of laughter, stopping his wildly running around instead to twirl in happy circles, his wings held up as if he were ready to take flight.  
  
Small points of green light, almost like gentle fireflies in the night, floated down through the air around him. The energy... it was incredible!!! It was the most wonderful feeling he had felt so far.  
  
"Pa, what's wrong with him?" Aria suddenly cried out, backing away from the glowing bird a bit.  
  
The farmer put a hand to his forehead, shock stretched acrossed his weathered features. "I don't believe it! I've heard of it happening, rumors, but I thought it was all legend! He's performing a Chocobo Healing spell!"  
  
Aria cried out again, this time crying out in delight as she ran and scooped up the black bird.  
  
Melekinope was just as shocked. Chocobo Healing spell? What did that mean? It sounded very special, very important. It bothered him though that he couldn't communicate with these humans either. How was he ever going to find out anything without being able to ask?!  
  
"Well, he must be really tuckered out now, especially being a newborn and all." The man spoke, plucking Melekinope out of Aria's arms. "I'll put him in one of the empty stalls in the barn, let him rest for the rest of the day."  
  
Aria began to protest, but her father quickly cut her off. "You can play with him all day tomorrow, Aria."  
  
Sighing, she nodded as her father began to carry Melekinope away once again.  
  
Melekinope felt horribly claustrophobic and alone in the stall. Sure, it was a big stall, especially for a baby at his size, and he had plenty of room to run around in, but he still felt as if he were trapped. His muscles refused to stop twitching in nervousness.  
  
'Ello, `ello! I smell a newbie! Who are you? something wark in the stall next to him.  
  
Melekinope leapt in shock from the small pile of straw he had been laying in. "Waa-wark?" Who's there?  
  
"Warri-wark warka-wark wark! Wa-wark?" Plain Dasher of Sun Streak, stranger! And you?  
  
Melekinope. He looked around, trying to find a way out of the stall. Another chocobo! Someone to talk to!! He wanted to see this Plain Dasher so bad. And worse, he wanted someone to snuggle up to. I can't see you!  
  
Of course not, Melekinope! You're in a stall! Farmer Joe has to fix the fences, they were damaged during the storm last night. Tomorrow though, we can run around outside! There was a brief pause before she added, Melekinope, what a strange name. Who was your previous owner?  
  
Owner?  
  
Who owned you before Joe? I've been though lots of owners, none of them bad, of course!! I used to race all the time at the Gold Saucer races. What a living there! I'm a retired racer, one of the best!  
  
Oye, must you bore everyone with your life story? another chocobo suddenly butted in.  
  
Melekinope warked in laughter. I don't mind! I want to hear more! Like, what are the Gold Saucer races? Why did you have masters, and why so many?  
  
Oye, the newbie seems to have the same breath as you, Plain Dasher.  
  
There was a shuffling sound in Plain Dasher's stall as she stamped her feet in irritation.  
  
And who are you? Melekinope asked the other chocobo, trying to avoid the tension he could feel building up.  
  
I was born with only one wing. My first owners thought it would be funny then to call me One Wing.  
  
Ohh. Melekonipe said politely, although he was horrified. One wing?! His own had been broken. Did not having one hurt as much as a broken one? If so, he couldn't think of anything worse, having pain like that all the time! So, does that mean I'll have a different name too? I mean, I don't know how to tell the humans my name!  
  
Yes, which would probably be for the best since Melekinope is a bit of a queer name. Maybe it'll be something like Strange Smell! One Wing grumbled.  
  
Oye! Don't be so harsh! He probably he a horrible owner before Joe. Probably never had a bath!  
  
No, I haven't. I've never had an owner before either. Does that make Aria my owner? She found me today. Melekinope sighed, thinking about all that had happened to him so far, so much in such little time. I wonder if my mother is alright? We were attacked last night, and she told me to run, but she didn't follow me. We were...  
  
Oye! So YOU were the one! One Wing suddenly became excited.  
  
Aiee, you had better not, One Wing! I'll whomp you good tomorrow if you do! Plain Dasher shrieked, the irritated stomping in the stall next door growing louder now.  
  
He should know! One Wing shouted, causing a bunch of other Chocobo's in the barn to complain about his loud voice. Melekinope, you were attacked last night by a bunch of monsters, we could hear it all in the night. She was killed, and now you're an orphen.  
  
A strange, new sort of pain spread through his body, collapsing him to his knees even before he knew he was falling. What do you mean? Mom isn't coming back? An orphen?!  
  
Aiee! You horrible bird!! Plain Dasher hollered, sounds of her kicking the stall scaring Melekinope.  
  
No, no! Farmer Joe said something about healing. I can heal her! I just need to get out and find mom! Please, Plain Dasher, One Wing, help me, please! the young black bird cried, up on his feet and beating against the wooden walls with his wings and feet. Mom had kicked hard, Melekinope though, remembering the night before. I should be able to kick hard enough to get out, but why can't I? HELP ME! he pleaded again.  
  
Melekinope, you must calm down! Really, there's nothing you could even do now. She's gone, gone back to the planet. It's a good thing, she can protect you more now. You need to calm down, life is so much better here, here in the world of the humans. Plain Dasher cooed, trying to calm him down.  
  
Melekinope sank into the pile of straw, large tears rolling from his large eyes and slowly down his beak. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. He wanted to go, do something, try, he had a special gift, and he couldn't even use it. Why hadn't I used it last night, he wondered.  
  
Because I didn't know then. I was just a scared little chick.  
  
I'm still just a scared little chick.  
  
All alone in this world of humans.  
  
By the time the sun began to set in the west, Melekinope had fallen asleep. Even Joe couldn't wake him up for his evening meal. 


	3. Man In A Black Cape

Chapter Three: Man With a Black Cape  
  
A year had passed. After that horrible night of realization, Melekinope, known as Dark Storm to the humans due to the time of his birth, slowly grew into and accepted his new life in the world of humans. Being a black chocobo on a farm of yellow ones, and who had never seen one such as him, was difficult. At first, they ridiculed him for his differance, calling him a `dirty bird' or `the chocobo reaper', the worse of the two since it impied that his mother died because of him.  
  
One Wing had been responsable for the namecalling that had easily spread like wildfire throughout the ranch. His one and true friend through it all though was the old retired racer, Plain Dasher. Without Plain Dasher, he knew by now he would have gone mad.  
  
Melekinope, over the year, had become quite the sprinter, thanks to the coaching of his friend, Plain Dasher. She taught him all she knew about balancing the rider, weaving back and forth to cut off the other riders when in the lead. Most importantly though, she taught him, it wasn't necessarily the speed of the chocobo, it was his stamina, that won a race. Without it, even the fastest runner in the races wouldn't make it to the end. Although you, Melekinope, seemed to be gifted with both great speed and stamina! Plain Dasher praised him after an exceptionally long afternoon running through the pastured feilds.  
  
The year continued to pass by slowly, nothing changing, nothing new ever happening. He soon forgot much about his mother and the horrible night and day that passed afterwards. He forgot about his gift, the Chocobo Healing spell, since no one, even Farmer Joe and his daughter Aria, brought it up.  
  
Among the humans, Aria had also become his only friend. Many of the farm hands at the ranch refused to work with or even handle Meleinope. They were afraid that he was some black, evil omen that would someday bring chaos to the ranch. But Farmer Joe tried his hardest to get them to understand he was just a differant colored chocobo. None of them believed him. So, instead, it had become Aria's duty to care for him and raise him into the perfect chocobo he was on the day that everything changed.  
  
Gentle spring rains had finally ceased during the early morning, but still the ground and grasses were wet, almost making the greens burst with a sweet taste that every chocobo dreamed of. Melekinope grazed with Plain Dasher in the southeast corner of the pasture, talking about old races she had run while One Wing and the others stood towards the opposite end, their taunting paused long enough so that they could graze on the sweet grasses.  
  
Everything was perfect in the warm spring day, until a slightly familiar scent forced Melekinope to raise his beak into the air.  
  
...And he was the most lumbering bird I have ever seen in a race!... Melekinope? What is it? Plain Dasher paused her story, bringing her head up to look in the distance at what Melekinope was staring at.  
  
I smell something. Something familiar.  
  
Oye, I'm sorry about that! I tell you, an old girl like me just can't digest these greens like she used to.  
  
Anyother time, he would have laughed with her about her flatuence, but the smell had grown closer. And more familiar. Plain Dasher, I smell... I smell... Death.  
  
AIIIE, Death? Oh goodness, I just hope it isn't mine! she chuckled, stoping when she realized he wasn't laughing along. Oye, you're serious then?  
  
Melekinope bobbed his head, watching as a small, dark figure emerged on the horizen.  
  
Death, huh? He looks rather human. Why would he reak of Death?  
  
I don't know. Melekinope answered tersely. But I will never forget the stench. It's the smell of fresh Death.  
  
Plain Dasher finally remembered, warking in apology. Oye, you would know, that's right..  
  
Slowly, they watched as the man came ever so slowly their way, his features and smell about him growing stronger by the minute. By now, the other chocobos had caught his scent and were too looking towards his direction. Visitors to the ranch were few and far between, and most everyone who came was a familiar person, another chocobo breader or farmer, so the scent of chocobos was all over them. But this man, everyone agreed silently, was horribly differant.  
  
Joe came out of the barn with a wheelbarrow full of dung, quickly setting it on the ground at the sight of all his chocobos staring off in the distance. "Now, what in the name..." Holding his hand to his eyes and squinting, the humans poor vision finally caught sight of the stanger that the chocobo's had already been watching for the past half hour. "Oye there, stranger! What are you doing all alone on the plains alone like that? There's monsters aplenty out here, ya know! It's not the city, ya know!"  
  
The man contiuned to approach, but didn't respond at all, not even a curious glance at the farmer or the chocobos.  
  
"'Ello? Stranger?" Joe called out again, slowly moving towards the stranger clad in black.  
  
Before he could even come close to the man, the stranger pulled from his back a long, thin, wicked looking sword, pointing towards the Farmer even before he knew what was happening. "Don't interfere, Old Man."  
  
The insult obviously hit hard with Joe, but he quickly choked it down, forcing a smile to his lips instead. "Well, now, I was just curious as to what you were doing out here all alone, stranger." Joe held his hand out, still a good 30 paces away from the black clad man. "The name is Joe."  
  
The starnger stared at his hand for a moment, standing still. His hair was long and silver, flowing around him in the slight breeze as if he had a headfull of snakes. He wore black for the most part with small, silver knobs and linings here and there. The cape he wore was also black, flowing behind him with his hair in some sort of bedeviled dance. The sorwd moved slightly, catching a ray of sun which glinted into Melekinope's eye's. He knew this man was evil, and he didn't need the smell of death that poured off of him to come to that conclusion either.  
  
"Is that the entrence to the Mythril Caves?" the man ignored, pointing his long sword in the direction of the mountain range in the distance.  
  
"Yep, lots of bad happenings there lately. Dunno what it is, but as long as it stays on that side of the swamp, I'll be happy."  
  
"Swamp?"  
  
"Yep, swamp. There's a nasty family of giant water snakes that live in there too. Only one way to cross it, and that's by fast chocobos!"  
  
The man frowned. "I don't need chocobos."  
  
"Beg yer pardoin, mister, but you're signing your own death warrent if you go without one."  
  
The stranger resheathed his sword, grinning evily. "Chocobos are weak and stupid. I can cross the swamp on my own." With that, he began to strode towards the swamp alone.  
  
"Suit yerself, mister!" Joe called after him. "I don't want to be hearing about it though! I'll not be taking any responsability for your foolish actions!!"  
  
Weak?! Stupid?! AIIEE, if I were only next to him, I'd kick him so hard. Plain Dasher seethed, pawing at the ground with one clawed foot.  
  
Melekinope shook his head, glancing at Joe. I'm glad he didn't want one of us. I'd be afraid of what would happen. Looking back towards the black clad stranger, he said, Anyway, what was that about the water snake family? I never heard about them, let alone the swamp.  
  
Oye, they're nothing. I've had to cross the swamp twice in my like. Easy as eating. As long as you keep running and don't go off in a straight line, you can make it to the otherside way beforfe the snake even thinks he has a chance of catching up with you.  
  
Melekinope nodded. Okay. And what about the Mythril Mines? I've never heard of those before.  
  
The Mythril Mines run under the mountain. It's a passage to the other side. Plain Dasher began to preen under her wing nonchalantly. Other than that, I don't know what's so special about them myself.  
  
And what's on the other side of the mountain? he asked dreamily.  
  
Plain Dasher looked up, staing past the mountain range with him. A whole `nother world. 


	4. Dance For Aeris

Chapter Four: Dance For Aeris  
  
Later that evening, a strange, painful sound swept down from the swamps. Melekinope was positive it didn't come from the man with the black cape, it wasn't even close to human sounding. Maybe it had come from one of the snakes. With that sword, and the smell and evils the man radiated, Melekinope was sure that it had been one of the giant water snakes.  
  
He couldn't sleep all night. Curiosity of what lay beyond the mountains troubled his mind. Plain Dasher had told him so many stories, painting wonderful, mind dazzling pictures in his mind's eye. He wanted so much more now to run beyond the swamps and through the mountain to experience the world that Plain Dasher had so thoroughly described to him over the past year.  
  
By the time the dawning sun began to rise above the painted horizon, Melekinope had made it a personal challenge of his to do everything he could in his power to make his dream of visiting the outside world come true.  
  
The day wore on as it naturally did, Melekinope's time spent eating and running around, enjoying the warm spring air. But as early afternoon came, it also brought with it a group of five weary travelers  
  
"Oye, strangers!" Joe called out as he emerged from the barn, waving.  
  
Two of the travelers, both female humans, waved. The two male humans merely nodded, the red tiger-like creature with them doing nothing.  
  
"Do you happen to know which direction the Mythril Caves are?" The girl with the long brown hair held in a braid with a large pink bow asked.  
  
Joe nodded, tilting his head in the direction of the caves as he put his hands to his hips. "Yep, that'a way. Some stranger yesterday was asking about it too."  
  
One of the guys with the spiky blonde hair stiffened. "Was he wearing a black cape and a long sword?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, he was." Joe scratched his head curiously. "Kinda drew it on me too. Friend of yours?"  
  
The red tiger-creature shuffled. "No," the blonde guy shook his head. "Just someone we're following."  
  
"Well, I'm not asking anymore questions. I make a point to stay outta peoples business, you know?"  
  
"Thanks anyway!" The same girl replied cheerfully, waving. The group of travlers began to walk away.  
  
"What?! You mean you're headed that way tonight?" Joe ran closer to them, shaking his big head. "It looks close, but it's at least a day and a half away, by chocobo. Longer on foot. Lemme put you up for the night."  
  
"Oh, we don't want to impose." The other girl with long, dark brown hair shook her head. "We have tents, we'll be okay."  
  
"Nono, no trouble at all! I insist!" Joe smiled, holding his hand out. "Name's Joe. I'd feel a lot better if you strangers stay here the night."  
  
The one with the spiky blonde hair thought for a second, then nodded, taking Joe's outstretched hand. "Thanks. I'm Cloud. This is Aeris," he pointed to the girl with the pink bow, "Tifa," the other girl, "Barret," he said to the dark skinned man with a gun for one of his arms, "and Red XIII."  
  
The red-tiger nodded. "A pleasure to meet you, Joe."  
  
Warm sounds of laughter and conversation flowed out from the house that night as Joe, Aria and the strangers talked and told stories and jokes over their evening meal. Melekinope, out on the warm night in the pasture, stood near the house, content as he stood listening. He would have been happier being with the humans, but just being able to listen to their joyous mood was good enough for now.  
  
Until he started to think back about his mother, and about the world beyond.  
  
Oye, what's wrong, black bird? Plain Dasher came up behind him.  
  
Just thinking. Thinking about my mother, what I do know of her. Thinking about the world past the mountains, how wonderful things out there must be!  
  
Plain Dasher warked in laughter. I'm sorry, Melekinope. It's not all fun and games out there though. There's monsters, and not all humans are kind. Like the stranger who passed through the other day.  
  
I know. Melekinope puffed. But, I still want to go out and see it. If only once.  
  
The world is a big place. Even I haven't seen it all.  
  
Well, I'm going to.  
  
Both birds were silent for a moment, listening as laughter continued to waft towards them from the open house windows.  
  
Well, Melekinope, if you're really that determined, you could try and be selected tomorrow.  
  
Selected? he asked, turning towards her.  
  
I heard one of the farm hands talking about how Joe told the strangers that they could use some of us to cross the plains and the swamp. You'd have to remember the way, so that you wouldn't get lost on your way back. Of course, you'd be with others, but it would get you out to see a little.  
  
Melekinope instantly jumped on the idea. But, would I have to come back?  
  
Of course! Plain Dasher warked, flapping her powerful wings. You belong to Joe, besides, that's what good chocobo's do. And Aria loves you so much. You wouldn't want to break the poor girls heart now, would you?  
  
No. he quickly said. But how much, how much could the girl possibly miss me? Melekinope thought to himself, looking back towards the house. If I did go on, follow the humans, how much would she really miss me?  
  
"Hello!" A cheery voice suddenly cut through his thoughts.  
  
Warking, he turned to the direction of the sound. The girl, Aeris, if he remembered correctly, stood beside the fence watching the two birds. Smiling, she held out both of her hands, holding greens. "Come here, lil' chocobos. Here's some greens for you."  
  
Treats! Plain Dasher cried, dashing over to Aeris' outstretched hand. Melekinope warked in laughter, following his friend to the girl.  
  
After nibbling on his portion of the greens Aeris held out for him, he nuzzled her, rubbing the side of his large beak against her shoulder. She giggled, stroking his satiny feathers as Plain Dasher walked away in search of food.  
  
"You're so pretty!" Aeris said, continuing to pet him. "I've never seen a black chocobo before. Dark Storm, I think Aria said your name was, right?"  
  
Melekinope warked, bobbing his head in agreement.  
  
Aeris smiled, handing him another handful of special greens. "I wouldn't mind riding you all the way to the Mythril Caves tomorrow. You're probably the best chocobo here too, huh?"  
  
Again, he warked and bobbed in agreement, giving her another nuzzle.  
  
Aeris laughed. "Oh, I wish I could ride you. I've never ridden a chocobo before. I don't think Aria would give you up even for a day though. She's very proud of you, you know." Patting him once more, she headed back into the house.  
  
Mixed emotions flooded through Melekinope. Aria seemed to really care a lot about him. But he wanted to go out into the world so bad, it almost hurt. But can I possibly hurt Aria that way, knowing how much she cares? He wondered as he headed back towards the nesting area.  
  
Aeris was right anyway, he might as well not get his hopes up. There was probably no way Aria was going to let him go, even for a day.  
  
Morning came as it always did. Melekinope woke up and halfheartedly ate the greens that had been left out by the farm hands at dawn. He had almost given up hope of being able to leave until he saw the humans leaving the house, heading towards the pasture.  
  
The other chocobos on the farm noticed too, many running towards that side of the pasture, the majority of them excited about possibly being picked to go on short adventure.  
  
I have to at least try, he thought to himself, joining the others.  
  
"I recommend these two for you guys." Joe was saying as he pointed to two of the larger chocobos on the ranch. "They're big, a little slow, but can handle the weight, especially for you, Barret, no offense."  
  
Barret mumbled something back, shaking his head.  
  
"Ooo, I like this one!" Tifa cried, running over to Plain Dasher who was off to the side, doing some sort of strange dance. She first picked up her feet to the front, slowly, then turned around with her wings held out, bobbing up and down a few times when she returned to her original position.  
  
"That's Plain Dasher. She's a good girl, a retired Gold Saucer racer. Used to be one of the best in her days. She may not be that fast anymore, but she's very reliable."  
  
Tifa petted her over the fence. "Yeah, I want this one!"  
  
"Okay, so that would leave you, Aeris." Cloud said, moving towards her.  
  
He knew at once this was his chance, his one and only chance for... Who knew how long! He couldn't mess this up.  
  
All the other chocobos warked and flapped their wings, trying to make enough noise and ruckus to be singled out. He knew he had to do something drastic, something to draw all of their attention to him, and not to the others.  
  
He began warking in a rhythm, doing the dance that Plain Dancer had been doing. Picking up speed, he began to add hops into it, jumping up and down on his feet in a circle, his wings rocking back and forth. With a loud cry, he spun around on one foot, bringing his wings around in a full circle. Green fireflies of energy flew around him, reflecting magically off his black glossy feathers, the Chocobo Healing spell he had forgotten he had..  
  
"Black Storm!" He could hear Aeris' voice shout through all of the commotion.  
  
Most of the other chocobos stopped their warks and movement, looking out in the open space of the pasture at Melekinope.  
  
"Why don't you take him?" He could hear Aria telling Aeris. "He's good luck. He'll keep you safe. Plus, he special, Pa told me once that he can use magic!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Aeris hugged Aria happily. "I'll take good care of him for you, I promise!"  
  
Melekinope warked happily at his success, doing the dance again with more enthusiasm than he had ever felt. Even the evil glares the other chocobos who hated him were giving him weren't enough to break the euphoria that was like fire raging in his entire being.  
  
Oye, good for you! Good for you! Plain Dasher warked at him, bobbing.  
  
Melekinope did his new dance five more times before the saddles had been brought out into the pasture. He couldn't remember a better day in his short life. 


	5. Soul Storm

Chapter 5: Soul Storm  
  
Melekinope was practically bouncing as he and his three comrades crossed the plains with the humans. Red XIII was with them as well, but he insisted on running alongside.  
  
This is the greatest! he cried, weaving his way next to Plain Dasher.  
  
She warked in acknowledgment, acting years younger than she ever had at the ranch. Oye, look there to your left, Melekinope. Other Chocobos!  
  
Melekinope turned his head to the wild chocobos who stood still watching the small party as they dashed acrossed the plains. 'Ello `ello! he warked out happily.  
  
All but one of them turned away, the one left sneering at them.  
  
Plain Dasher sighed. We don't talk to the wild ones, Melekinope. They think it's foolish for us to work with the humans after what they've done to the planet.  
  
The planet? What do you mean?  
  
Humans have been destroying the planet for as long as they've existed. she began, turning her attention back to the direction they were going. But not all humans are like that. Some are trying their best to save it. Maybe someday you will see the planets scars, then you will understand. It's,... It's not something I can describe to you.  
  
Melekinope fell silent. Scars of the planet? All he had ever know was the green grasses and wild creatures that once in a great while decided to stray close to the ranch. Yet another reason why I need to see the world, he thought angrily, wondering if any of the humans they were carrying were responsible for any of these scars.  
  
How... How do they scar the planet? he asked after some time, curious.  
  
Plenty of ways. The vehicles they use pollute the air, along with some of the machines they use for their everyday living. The waters they pollute with their garbage... But the worst is the actual planet scars. They use these strange machines to draw up the energy of the planet and process it into something called Materia. And all that's left behind is a withered piece of the land that cries out in pain. Her voice was filled with loathing and bitterness.  
  
But still, he didn't understand. How was it possible to scar the Earth? Didn't, if you scratched it, made divots, the grass grow back, creatures still tread upon it? Why wasn't it possible for it to recover as it always did?  
  
Could it be that horrible? He thought, shaking his head. If so, he could see why the wild chocobos detested him and the others. Mother, is that why we were wild? Did we detest the humans?  
  
Melekinope wished he knew. He wished more than anything he could run to his mother and ask all his questions, know all the answers. But would she even know them all? Plain Dasher was worldly, but didn't know everything herself. Why would his mother be any different?  
  
Because she's my mother. She protected me with her life. She would know.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Melekinope's mood had fallen since his little discussion with Plain Dasher. He didn't exactly detest the humans who rode him and the others, but he didn't feel the same anymore. More than ever now, he had to see the world, had to see what had been done to it. See what he could do.  
  
Not that there's anything you can do, he thought angrily to himself. You're just a Chocobo. What can you do?  
  
Would the Healing spell work on something like that? He had never tried it on anything, not even really himself. Would it work?  
  
The night fell upon the small, galloping band of travelers and their mounts, providing them plenty of light with he full moon and starlit sky. Cool, spring breezes chilled the heat and lather that had begun to build up on his legs and flank, but he hardly felt tired. His mind wouldn't let him.  
  
Finally, they stopped for the night, the humans and the tiger sleeping on the warm earth in their sleeping bags, some of their snores scaring away the crickets and other night creatures in the area that sang their nightly chorus.  
  
All of the other chocobos curled up into bright yellow balls of feathers, sleeping away from all the running. Melekinope couldn't sleep, not even if he tried. Staring up at the stars, he thought, thought of everything that happened to him, and everything that he wanted to happen.  
  
What kind of world have you brought me into, mother? He wondered, his eyes awed by the multitude of the starts, something he never grew tired of seeing. The humans rule us, the humans destroy us, and those who are free seem to do nothing to stop them. Why?  
  
But not all humans are like that. Some are trying their best to save it, Plain Dasher had said. He wanted to know for sure. Which ones were the ones who destroyed it, and who were the ones who were trying to save it?  
  
The world... It's a much more complicated place then you though, he scolded himself. Maybe you aren't ready to venture out into it...  
  
Oye, are you thinking again, Melekinope? Plain Dasher mumbled out of her sleep.  
  
No, you old fart, he kidded her with her nickname. Go back to sleep.  
  
AIIIE, a youngin' telling ME when to sleep... she droned off back to sleep.  
  
Melekinope couldn't help but look over at his old friend with an equivalent of a smile.  
  
You've raised me like a mother, he though, protected me, helped me through all my tough times. Shown me more than anyone else ever has. I shall miss you....  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Just past midday, another spring storm was brewing in from the west. The winds had grown colder and stronger as dark, ominous clouds rolled over slowly like giant, fluffy rocks in the sky.  
  
The group had paused at the edge of the swamp, which to Melekinope, truly was an ugly site. It looked as if the Earth had simple rotted away in it's spot, the puss that seeped out from it green, thick, and smelly. He almost was too sickened by the sight and smell to stick his feet into it. Here and there, thick, brown grass type plants stuck up out of the swamp water, looking lonely and sick in their surroundings. Beyond the swamp, they could all see the edge of the mountain where it grew up from the earth, almost as if it were keeping the rest of the world safe from the ugly, smelly swamp.  
  
Well, here we are! Plain Dasher called out to everyone. Once we cross this, it's back home to warm stalls and sweet greens for us!  
  
They all warked in happiness, Melekinope trying his best to sound excited as well.  
  
"Okay everybody, let's do this. Remember to keep the chocobos moving in zigzags. There'll be less of a chance for one of the snakes to catch up with us." Cloud instructed on his mount.  
  
All the humans nodded, gathering the reigns tighter.  
  
Oye, they shouldn't worry, just leave it all to us, eh? Plain Dasher said with a wink.  
  
They all warked in agreement, pawing at the water-soaked ground in eagerness.  
  
Run hard, and run fast. Let's show them snakes that us chocobos'll never be caught by their smelly likeness!  
  
Everyone grew in excitement at her words.  
  
With `hiays' from the humans, they were off, their clawed feet trying to find traction in the muddy earth.  
  
The swamp waters were deep, coming up nearly to their chests. The humans were kneeling in racer fashion on the birds, Red XIII doing his best to stay clinging to Barret's back, trying not to get wet. Melekinope almost recoiled from the waters. They were warm, that was a plus, but were thick, and it seemed the more they disturbed it, the more odoriferous the smell seemed to get. He tried his best to keep his mouth open, to breath through that way, but water was being splashed up into it, and he finally decided the taste was worse than the smell as he choked on the pungent liquid.  
  
Everyone was running side by side, going their absolute fastest as if it were a race. In a strange way, Melekinope was enjoying it, finally managing it figure out how to run breast deep in the water. Aeris was enjoying it almost as much as he was, shouting words of encouragement to him over the splashing and warking of the other chocobos. The other humans began to get wrapped up in the excitement as well, also shouting and `hiaying' their mounts.  
  
Oye! See you on the other side! he warked happily to Plain Dasher, pulling slightly ahead of her as a tease.  
  
Aiee, you evil bird! Picking on an old lady such as myself! I was one of the best, ya know?  
  
Was! he teased, the others laughing at him joking.  
  
Heads up! One of the larger birds, slower than the others so slightly behind Melekinope, called out. The snakes are chasing us!  
  
All the better! the one carrying Cloud cried out, putting on a bit more speed.  
  
They all began running at their top speeds, dashing about here and there in strange zigzag patterns, the rippling water behind them which was the snake, having a hard time trying to chase just one. As a result, it began to slow down, unable to maneuver as well as the fast avian sprinters.  
  
Melekinope reached the shore almost a minute before any of the others, trying his best to shake the disgusting water from his feathers and flank.  
  
Oye, you are a fast bird! Plain Dasher wheezed as she finally made her way next to him. All of the others were also a bit worn out, drained from all of their all-out running.  
  
Had one of the best teachers! he said happily as Aeris began to dismount him.  
  
No, that was all you, Melekinope. I gave you none of that. she said as Tifa began to unbridle her.  
  
Aeris had already undid his bit and bridal, tucking it into the saddlebags on his back so that he wouldn't have to run with it in his mouth on the way back. "Thank you, Black Storm." She whispered into his feather-covered ear holes. "You were a good chocobo. Thank you."  
  
Melekinope warked his thanks back, nuzzling her shoulder as the other humans and Red XIII began to walk away towards their destination. He didn't want her leave. He wanted her to take him with her. He could take her anywhere she wanted, as long as she and the other humans took him with them.  
  
It would be so much easier if they stole me, he though miserably as Aeris backed away.  
  
The other chocobos and himself rested as they watched the small group of travelers made their way closer to the mountains without them. Before they were completely out of sight though, Aeris turned around, waving. He wished more than anything he could wave back. Instead, he warked as loud as he could, doing one round of the dance.  
  
Oye, time to get back. Should be back at the ranch by midday tomorrow. Plain Dasher sighed as a gentle shower began to come down on them.  
  
They all nodded, taking another minute to rest before they started wading back into the swamp.  
  
Melekinope didn't move.  
  
Plain Dasher, already knees deep in the water, looked back. Melekinope, what's wrong? C'mon, let's go.  
  
He took a step back, shaking by the mere thought of what he was about to do, I... I'm not going back.  
  
What? What's this?  
  
I'm sorry, Plain Dasher. It's something I have to do.  
  
She slowly climbed back out of the water, approaching the black bird. Come one now, remember your duties! Your Joe's and Aria's now, no more of this nonsense.  
  
It's not nonsense! he shouted, flapping his wings. I never chose to be owned, I was born of the wild! I want to see the world, and it's in my full right to be able to!  
  
Your responsibilities first belong to helping Joe and Aria and making them happy. You can't give that up unless they allow you! Aria loves you, she trusts you'll return with the rest of us!  
  
Guilt raged through his entire being, making him shake harder as the rain pound down heavier now. I...I can't. I'm going to do this, Plain Dasher. I'm sorry. Slowly, he turned around and began to walk away.  
  
It'll be easier this way, to turn around, he thought to himself, the guilt eating away at him.  
  
Behind him, he could here the others questioning Plain Dasher what was happening. She remained silent until finally, she burst, I won't allow you to break her heart!  
  
Before he even knew what was going on, Melekinope was rammed in his side, suddenly knocked to the ground. He slowly looked up, clearing his head. Plain Dasher...why?  
  
You forget who you belong to, your place. she practically growled, standing over him in the rain.  
  
Melekinope working his way back to his feet, still slightly in shock. Please, Plain Dasher, don't do this. You know how much this means to me.  
  
That doesn't matter. You're coming back with us!  
  
Turning again, he ignored her, continuing his lonely walk.  
  
Behind him, he could hear her running up to him, and at the last instant, he whipped around, dodging to the side.  
  
Plain Dasher stood in the spot he had been in, her wings clapped together before her. Had he stayed in the same spot, he would have been knocked unconscious from the blow.  
  
No! he warked back, swinging his arm around.  
  
She back up, bringing her leg up to sweep his wing away. Then, almost instantly, she leaped at him with a taloned kick.  
  
Melekinope moved to the side, Plain Dasher's attack slow in her old age.  
  
She quickly swung her wings around again, then rotating that with trying to kick him.  
  
Melekinope continued to move from side to side, dodging and blocking. She'll never give up, he though to himself, already growing tired of the fight. And I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to...  
  
As fast as he could to avoid the blows, he turned and began to run full speed, his legs not entirely recovered from the earlier run. I won't fight her, I won't!!!  
  
NOO! he could hear her cry, running after him.  
  
He knew she was slower. She was older, weaker, and not able to recover as fast as he could. Without even knowing where he was going, he ran alongside the swamp, hoping the soft, muddy earth would slow her down even more. Risking a quick glance back, he found that he had been right. Plain Dasher had already begun to slow down, she'd never be able to catch up to him now.  
  
After what finally seemed like forever, Melekinope finally began to slow down, every muscle in his body screaming for a rest, his chest rising and falling heavily with lack of breath.  
  
The rain was coming in sheets now, thundering in the distance as the wind pulled at his rain-soaked feathers. Unable to go any farther, he collapsed. Fatigue settled in, and he fell asleep.  
  
For only the second time in a year, he dreamed of his mother.  
  
Standing over him in the storm.  
  
Protecting him. 


End file.
